Boar
A is a in . Not to be confused with the Pig. General Boars are found all across the World map, on nearly every with land in it. They tend to travel in groups, with some boars being larger than other boars. The larger boars have more health and deal more damage than baby boars, and they are less common than the baby boars as well. Both variants have the same drops and count as a boar in the Statistics when killed. The boars on these islands have apparently never seen a human before, and do not know to be afraid of them. Boars roam the world aimlessly, and if they see the player, they will curiously approach him. Once the boar is close enough to the player, it may even follow him around. While boars initially are not hostile, attacking a boar will cause it to become dangerous. Its speed will increase and contact with the animal will cause the player damage. It may be tamed and used as a pet. Technical * Boars are capable of jumping one block high. * When killed the boar has a chance of dropping one of the following: :* Boar leather] x1 :* Raw pork x1 * The boar may be tamed using a Mango pie, making it the player's pet. Flavoring the pie will give it different behaviors, a Mango mushroom cake will make it defensive, attacking that hurt the player. A normal Mango Pie will cause it to be a gatherer, bringing the player food. This has not been tested yet, if you have tested it, you may help the wiki by elaborating on this concept. :* Boars are capable of scoring Critical hits against Cannibals. :* Over time the Boar will become hungry. You can measure the Boar's hunger by looking at it in your Inventory. You will need to feed your pet Mangos to keep it alive. :* A tamed boar may also be healed if you feed it a Mango or other Mango products. :* If the player gets on a boat, his pet boar will instantly teleport on board the boat. :* If the player crosses into another , the pet boar will appear next to him in that sector, regardless of whether it was with the player when he crossed over or not. * When struck, Boars will be launched backwards, when killed, the boar carcass will go limp and remain for a time. Punching the carcass will move it. Boar * Deals anywhere from 5-10 damage upon contact. * Has 30 health. Baby Boar * Deals 2 damage. * Has 8 health. Strategy * Kill boars for their Pork. ** Pork is better when it is processed into either Grilled pork meat or Sausage. * When early in game, the Smaller Boars will be easier to kill than the larger boars. Since small and large boars both have the same drops, it may be wiser to target the smaller ones in order to conserve weapon strength. ** More powerful weapons can one-shot either variant, so this will be less important to more advanced players. * Use Leather obtained from killing boars to make . * Leather from killing boars will also be necessary to create a Raft. * The Survival Guide recommends using the Mango Shroom Pie you find in the Chest on F06 to tame a boar so it can help you. If you do this, be aware that if a Cannibal comes close enough to where you and your pet are hiding, they will realize the boar is there and will destroy your base in order to get to it. In other words, the boar might give away your location to cannibals. This can be avoided, however, if your base is not somewhere the cannibals would usually go near, such as on a steep cliff. * A pet boar will follow you wherever you go, though it may become stuck behind steep terrain. Be careful not to lose him, lest he die of starvation or be killed by cannibals. Trivia * Cypronia has plans to update the Boar's texture in the near future. * The different variants of the boar are known by different names depending on who you ask. Officially they both count as "Boar" in the Statistics, but fans still differentiate between the two by names such as "Big Boar", "Male Boar", "Baby Boar", "Small Boar", "Female Boar", "Young Boar", etc. * Since version 1.5 came out, have been added to Creative Mode. There are two separate spawners for the Boar: Boar Spawner and Baby Boar Spawner. This indicates that the Smaller variant of the Boar is actually a baby boar. * Boars often fall prey to , Sharks, and Eagles. History The Boar was added in version 1.0 of CL:IS. At the time when killed it dropped Pig Leather. Version 1.1 added the ability to turn Boars into pets. The Boar returned in Version 1.5. A new drop had been added to the game: Boar Leather. Now there is a difference between leather dropped by Pigs and Boars. The most notable change to the boar was the addition of Ragdoll Physics. Where previously the boar would fall over and fade out when killed, it now flies backwards and its carcass crumples lifelessly. Version 1.5 also buffed the boar's health and made it so that the boar could cast a shadow. Category:Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Animals Category:Pets